The Days with You
by Aoivess
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki adalah salah satu angel di Chateau Ciel, angel yang pintar dan berbakat. Suatu hari ia bertengkar dengan saudara sepupunya membuatnya terjatuh kedunia manusia.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER :

BLEACH © Tite Kubo

The days with you © Aoivess

GENERE :

Fantasy,Romance

PAIRING :

Ichigo x Rukia

WARNING :

Gaje,OOC,typo bertebaran dimana2, amburadul deh…. ^^

* * *

The Days with you^

.

.

.

^Rukia POV^

.

.

Aku Rukia Kuchiki seorang angel dari _Chateau Ciel_ sebuah negeri diatas langit. Aku sedang terbang disekeliling kota _Cieux Pays_. Kota yang menjadi pusat kehidupan para angel.

langit sangat cerah hari ini,orang-orang terlihat sibuk dibawah sana, saling mengobrol, terbang disekitar _Accueil_. Aku terbang cukup tinggi diatas kota _Cieux Pays_ tiba-tiba ada seseorang berdiri didepanku menghalangi jalanku. Aku sudah tak asing lagi dengan orang yang berdiri didepanku.

Senna gadis berambut ungu dikucir kuda dengan pita merah yang menjuntai disela rambutnya. Ia berdiri didepanku sambil berkaca pinggang.

"Apa?" tanyaku ketus,

Aku tak pernah akur dengan saudara sepupuku ini. Kami sama-sama keras kepala.

"Kau. Ikut aku" kata Senna sambil memegang tanganku lalu mengiringku terbang bersamanya.

Aku berusaha meronta minta dilepas tapi Senna tetap memegang tanganku. Bukannya melonggar malah semakin kencang.

"Senna kau mau mebawaku kemana?" tanyaku.

Akhirnya ia berhenti juga. Aku melihat sekitarku tempat ini sangat asing bagiku. Kenapa Senna bisa tahu tempat ini?

"Kenapa sih, kau selalu cari muka didepan orang tuaku" katanya ketus. Aku memutar mata violetku Oh..masalah tadi ya….

Orang tua Senna selalu membanding-bandingkan aku dan Senna, mereka selalu memujiku itulah yang mebuat Senna marah dan mebuat kami tak pernah akur. Mungkin karena dia iri padaku.

"Aku tak pernah cari muka di depan orang tuamu, mereka saja yang memujiku. Jadi jangan salahkan aku" ucapku sambil terbang melewatinya. Tapi ia segera medorongku mebuatku terlempar cukup jauh dari tempatku semula, syukurlah aku bisa mengendalikan tubuhku.

"Aku benci kau yang sok suci itu" kata Senna.

Aku mendongak, mata violetku membelalak melihat Senna berjalan medekat padaku dengan tangan kanannya yang bersinar kemerahan.

'Tir'

Itu semacam teknik yang dimiliki angel untuk melindungi diri dari musuh.

"Senna apa yang mau—"

Ziiingggg

Senna menembakan tir kesayapku, aku yang belum siap terlempar lagi kebelakang. Kurasakan hangat di sayap kananku aku melirik sayapku.

Darah…

"Medengar orang tuaku selalu memujimu mebuatku muak. Enyahlah kau dari hadapanku"

Senna kembali menyerangku kali ini sayap kiriku yang ia incar tapi serangannya meleset, karena aku sempat menghindar tapi sayang aku tak bisa mengendalikan keseimbangan tubuhku mebuatku terjatuh kebawah, melucur menembus awan. Sayapku tak bisa digerakkan.

Sial!

Aku terus meluncur kebawah, aku melihat Senna berada di tepi awan yang tadi berlubang karena aku. Aku sulit mengartikan ekspresi wajahnya.

Senang….atau…justru khawatir―

Ah..aku tak tahu….

Aku mebalik tubuhku agar aku bisa melihat kebawah. Oh..kami-sama, aku megigit bibir bawahku, aku melihat gedung dan rumah-rumah dibawah sana. Aku sangat-sangat yakin itu adalah dunia manusia.

Kami para angel sudah diberi tahu tentang orang-orang penghuni dunia bawah. Aku berusaha mengerakkan sayapku tapi tak bisa.

'Gawat' gumaku aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

BRUUUKK!~

"Aww…" Rintihku. Aku terjatuh dalam posisi tengkurap. Badanku serasa remuk, bayangkan terjatuh dari langit yang sangat tinggi pasti sakitkan dan lagi sayapku masih terasa sakit.

"Hei, kau siapa?"

Aku segera menoleh kesumber suara itu. Tepatnya disamping kananku, seorang laki-laki berambut orange menatapku dengan kening berkerut. Ia tidur di atas rerumputan dengan kedua tangan menopang kepalanya.

dia pasti kaget tiba-tiba seorang angel terjatuh dari langit menggangu tidurnya, aku yakin dia pasti baru saja tertidur tadi. Tapi…tunggu..

kenapa dia bisa melihatku ?

bukankah seharusnya….

Aku melihat kesekelilingku, siapa tahu dia bicara dengan orang lain bukan diriku. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disini selain kami ―aku dan dia―.

"Aku bertanya padamu" katanya.

"Aku," aku menunjuk diriku sendiri "Tunggu kau bisa melihatku?" tanyaku, aku merubah posisiku menjadi duduk mengahadap laki-laki orange itu em .. bersurai orange maksudku. Aku lihat sebelah alis laki-laki itu terangkat.

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak bisa melihatmu dengan pakaian aneh yang kau pakai" katanya.

Sudut mataku bekedut ketika mendengar kata-katanya tadi.

Aneh

"Senaknya saja bilang aneh. Dasar kepala jeruk" kataku. Melihat rambut orangenya membuatku teringat dengan buah yang namanya jeruk.

"Apa kau bilang?, tentu saja aneh. Kalau mau cosplay bukan ditempat ini kan"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Cosplay? Apa itu cosplay?.

"Apa itu cosplay?" tanyaku. Ia menatapku dengan tampang heran. Baiklah aku kan bukan makhluk dunia bawah jadi tak tahu apa itu cosplay.

"Lihat pakaianmu. Kau memakai sayap palsu, gaun putih, pita rambut. Itu bukan pakaian sehari-hari" katanya.

"Siapa bilang sayapku ini palsu" kataku ketus.

"Ah..terserah kau saja" katanya selaya berdiri, menepuk celananya yang kotor eh..dia mau kemana?

"Hei,kau mau kema―akh" aku berusaha berdiri tapi..

Tes

Aku merasa sakit dibagian sayapku. Aku melirik sayap kananku astaga. Sayapku yang tadinya putih menjadi merah karena darah. Sakit, sayap kiriku juga terluka tidak separah sayap kananku. Sepertinya Senna tidak memakai Tir yang biasanya, apakah Tir bisa berefek separah ini?

"Hei kau kenapa?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku mendapati laki-laki bersurai orange tadi berjongkok didepanku. Dia tidak jadi pergi?

"Sayapku..berdarah."

Laki-laki itu kemudiaan berdiri, mengaruk rambut orangenya yang masih terlihat aneh bagiku.

"Baiklah kalau kau terluka ikutlah kerumahku aku akan membantu mengobati errr..sayapmu."

Sekarang aku eh..tidak aku dan laki-laki bersurai orange berdiri didepan sebuah klinik bertuliskan "Kurosaki Clinic" .

"Ayo masuk"

Aku mengikuti laki-laki itu. Sayapku masih terasa sakit, aku mengigit bibirmenahan rasa sakit akibat serangan Senna. Sebegitukah ia membenciku? Sehingga dia tega menyerangku seperti ini yang lebih parah membuatku terjatuh ke dunia manusia.

Bukk~

Aw.. karena sibuk berpikir aku tak menyadari si jeruk ya.. ―panggil saja begitu, aku tidak tahu siapa namanya. Dia berhenti berjalan alhasil aku menabrak punggungnya lengkap sudah rasa sakitku.

**TO BE CONTINUE~**

* * *

**_Accueil : Rumah para angel_**

**_Tir : semacam kekuatan angel untuk menyerang_**

**_Moshi-moshi minna~_**

**_ini adalah fanfic pertamaku di fandom Bleach mohon reviewnya ya~_**

**_Arigatou~_**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER :

BLEACH © Tite Kubo

The days with you © Aoivess

GENERE :

Fantasy,Romance

PAIRING :

Ichigo x Rukia

WARNING :

Gaje,OOC,typo bertebaran dimana2, amburadul deh…. ^^

* * *

**Previous chapter:**

"Ayo masuk."

Aku mengikuti laki-laki itu. Sayapku masih terasa sakit, aku mengigit bibir menahan rasa sakit akibat serangan Senna. Sebegitukah ia membenciku? Sehingga dia tega menyerangku seperti ini yang lebih parah membuatku terjatuh ke dunia manusia.

Bukk~

Aw.. karena sibuk berpikir aku tak menyadari si jeruk ya.. ―panggil saja begitu, aku tidak tahu siapa namanya. Dia berhenti berjalan alhasil aku menabrak punggungnya lengkap sudah rasa sakitku.

.

.

.

**The Days with You^**

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

**Rukia POV~**

.

"Ichi-nii sudah pulang, makan siangnya sudah aku siapkan." Kata seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat, ia mengenakan apron berwarna kuning dan membawa sebuah piring bulat berwarna putih.

"Okari ICHIGO~."

Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki tua ehm.. sebenarnya tidak terlalu tua dan berjengot meluncur siap menerjang si kepala jeruk yang berdiri di depanku.

Bukkk

Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata tak tega melihat adegan berutal tadi, si kepala jeruk memukul laki-laki paruh baya itu sebelum ia menyentuh si kepala jeruk membuat laki-laki itu terkapar di lantai setelah membentur dinding. Kejam sekali si kepala jeruk ini.

"Dasar kurang kerjaan." Kata seorang gadis berambut hitam yang baru saja turun tangga, sepertinya ia seumuran dengan gadis berambut coklat tadi.

"Hei, Yuzu tolong kau obati dia."

Si kepala jeruk menunjukku, semua yang ada disana menatap jeruk itu dengan kening berkerut.

"Sudahlah Ichi-nii biarkan saja oyaji."

"Bukan oyaji tapi dia."

"Dia siapa Ichi-nii ? tidak ada siapa-siapa disebelah Ichi-nii." Kata gadis berambut coklat yang kalau tidak salah namanya Yuzu. Dasar jeruk, mana ada manusia yang bisa melihatku aku juga heran kenapa kepala jeruk itu bisa melihatku, si jeruk menatapku heran.

"Percuma, tidak ada manusia yang bisa melihatku."

"Ah..sudah lupakan saja, mana kotak obat Yuzu."

.

.

.

Sekarang aku berada dikamar laki-laki beerambut orange, aku duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya. Sempat ada beberapa kejadian tadi, si jeruk ini menyuruh adiknya untuk mengobatiku padahal adiknya tidak bisa melihatku. Jadi dia kira aku manusia?

Dia sedang mengobati sayapku yang terluka, aku sempat menolak karena melihat kotak yang dia bawa berisi benda-benda aneh. Tapi dia bilang benda-benda itu bisa menyembuhkanku, jadi aku menurut saja.

Dia sedang menutup luka disayapkku dengan pita berwarna putih.

"Baiklah sudah selesai." katanya

Ya..lumayan sudah tidak terlalu sakit dan darahnyapun sudah berhenti. Dia beranjak dari sampingku beralih duduk dikursi yang ada didekat ranjang ia duduk menghadapku.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa? Kenapa keluargaku tidak bisa melihihatmu?"

Aku menghela napas, aku harus menceritakan siapa diriku.

"Aku Rukia, aku angel yang berasal dari _Chateau Ciel_ negeri diatas langit. Aku bukanlah manusia tapi angel jadi manusia tidak bisa melihatku yang membuatku heran adalah kenapa kau bisa melihatku?"

Si jeruk itu hanya mengaruk kepala orangenya.

"Oy..jeruk aku bertanya padamu."

"Mana aku tahu dan jangan panggila ku jeruk, namaku Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ya..ya baiklah Ichigo terimakasih atas bantuanmu yang telah mengobati lukaku. Aku akan kembali ke _Chateau Ciel_." Kataku sambil berdiri lalu berjalan kearah balkon kamar Ichigo tapi…

Eh.. kenapa sayapku tak mau bergerak, kenapa ada apa ini..

"Hei..kau kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo, aku menoleh menatapnya. Ia pasti heran melihatku hanya terdiam saja. Aku merasa cairan hangat keluar dari pelupuk mataku, hei.. kenapa aku menangis.

"Ichi, sayapku tidak bisa digerakkan. Bagaimana aku bisa kembali ke _Chateau Ciel_." Kataku sambil terisak pelan. Aku takut.. aku takut tak bisa kembali ke _Chateau Ciel_ dan terjebak di dunia manusia ini untuk selamanya dunia yang asing bagiku sekaligus menakutkan, tak ada yang aku ketahui disini, bagaimana ini?

Ichigo mendekat padaku memegang bahuku, aku mendongak kami saling berpandangan membuatku menyadari Ichigo memiliki warna mata amber , aku merasa tengelam pada pandangan mata itu, mata musim gugur yang membuatku damai.

"Tenanglah, aku yakin sayapmu akan bisa digerakkan kembali. Jadi selama sayapmu belum bisa digerakkan kau belum bisa kembali ke Cha…"

"_Chateau Ciel_."

"Ya,.. terserah apa itu namanya."

"Lalu selama aku disini, aku harus tinggal dimana? Aku tidak tahu tempat-tempat didaerah ini."

"Itu…" Ichigo mengaruk rambut orangenya,"Ehm… Kau tinggal saja di sini, lagipula tak ada yang bisa melihatmu." Kata Ichigo sambil membuang muka, tinggal di dunia manusia sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehku.

"Lalu aku tidur dimana?"

Ichigo terlihat kebingungan dengan pertanyaanku, dia mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling kamarnya.

"Disini." Ichigo membuka sebuah lemari yang terletak disamping meja belajarnya. Aku mendekat dan melihat kedalam lemari itu, tidak buruk juga.

"Baiklah."

.

.

Aku mengerjab mataku, gelap oh..iya aku ada di lemari Ichigo. Apa ini sudah pagi? Aku mengeser pintu lemari Ichigo yang aku lihat adalah punggung Ichigo , ia mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana panjang abu-abu ia menghadap meja belajarnya lalu menoleh kearahku.

"Kau sudah bangun Rukia, aku membawakan sarapan untukmu." Katanya sambil menunjuk dua potong roti panggang. Aku segera keluar dari lemari Ichigo, Ichigo mengambil tas yang ada dimeja. Sepertinya dia mau pergi.

"Kau mau kemana Ichigo?"

"Tentu saja sekolah." Ichigo berjalan melewatiku membuka pintu untuk keluar aku mengejarnya.

"Apa itu sekolah?"

"Sekolah adalah tempat kita mencari ilmu kurang lebih seperti itu."

Oh..jadi seperti itu yang dinamakan sekolah kalau kami para angel mempelajari ilmu dan mantra di akademi. Kalau Ichigo pergi ke sekolah, lalu aku bagaimana?

"Kalau kau pergi ke sekolah, bagaimana denganku?" kami sedang menuruni tangga untuk ke lantai bawah.

"Terserah kau saja, pergi jalan-jalan keluar juga taka apa-apa."

"Jalan-jalan, aku kan belum tahu daerah ini. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku tersesat dan tak tahu jalan pulang ke rumahmu."

Ichigo berhenti berjalan, menatapku dengan tampang _horror_ aku jadi ngeri melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu kau dirumah saja."

"Tapi.." aku menghentikan kata-kataku, aku dan Ichigo terdiam memandang kebawah, dibawah tangga berdiri Karin adik Ichigo, ia menatap kami―maksudku Ichigo saja, dia kan tidak bisa melihatku dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Ichi-nii kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya,kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau aneh bicara sendiri." Ucap Karin sambil berjalan pergi. Oh..karin mengira Ichigo aneh. Benar laki-laki didepanku ini memang aneh, dia bisa melihatku padahal yang lain tidak bisa.

"Adikmu benar, kau memang aneh."

"Sudahlah kau diam saja."

.

.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku Midget?"

Kami sedang berjalan menuju sekolah Ichigo. Aku mengikutinya karena tak tahu harus apa jika dirumah Ichigo aku pasti merasa bosan.

"Apa itu midget? Hei namaku Rukia."

"Midget itu artinya cebol."

"Jangan panggil aku midget. Daripada dirumahmu aku pasti akan mati bosan lebih baik aku mengikutimu."

"Apa mengikutiku, enak saja seba―."

Kata-kata Ichigo terputus, aku melihat dua orang ibu-ibu berjalan melewati kami sambil berbisik. Ibu-ibu itu menatap kami―bukan hanya Ichigo saja yang mereka lihat. Mereka membisikan sesuatu tentang Ichigo. Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin ibu-ibu itu mengira Ichigo aneh, bicara sendiri seperti Karin tadi. Setelah ibu-ibu itu menjauh Ichigo kembali berjalan, aku mengejarnya.

"Ichi kau kenapa?"

"Sudah diam, jangan ajak aku bicara. Bisa-bisa aku dikira gila karena bicara sendiri."

Aku menghentikan langkahku, benar juga aku jadi merepotkan Ichigo. Orang-orang mengira Ichigo aneh karena bicara sendiri.

"Ichigo."

Aku melihat seorang laki-laki berambut coklat berlari melewatiku menghampiri Ichigo, Ichigo berbalik. Sepertinya dia teman Ichigo mereka terlihat sedang berbicara sesuatu. Kemudian berbalik berjalan kedepan, Ichigo sedikit menengok kearahku yang masih terdiam dan tak tahu harus apa.

.

.

Aku sekarang duduk dibawah pohon yang cukup besar. Aku memutuskan tidak mengikuti Ichigo. Jika aku mengikutinya malah akan membuatnya repot. Aku menghela napas panjang, sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Aku mendongak menatap langit. Sayapku belum bisa digerakkan, aku memejamkan mataku meraskan semilir angin yang menerpa wajahku.

Aku kembali berpikir, semua orang mengira Ichigo aneh karena bicara sendiri. Kenapa hanya Ichigo saja ya yang bisa melihatku?

Tiba-tiba aku tepikir sebuah ide, ide ini cukup gila menurutku aku juga tidak yakin ide ini bisa aku lakukan atau tidak tapi aku harus mencobanya daripada seperti ini terus aku rasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

.

.

**To be continue**

* * *

**Pojok balas review:**

**Megane Heichou**

Iya sepertinya aku terlalu kecepetan menceritakanya, aku harap chapter ini udah lebih banyak ya dari chapter sebelumnya. Arigatou sudah review ,mohon reviewnya lagi ya di chapter ini.

**nagi nagisa chan**

salam kenal Nagi-san, sudah di update nih maaf nggak lama kan? Hehe. Main pairingnya sudah aku cantumin nih, sepertinya kemarin kelewatan aku pikir sudah aku cantumin pairingnya. Arigatou sudah baca dan review, mohon reviewnya lagi ya di chapter ini.

**rini desu**

sepertinya typo nggak bisa jauh-jauh dari diriku hehe,terimakasih pujiannya iya ini masih pov Rukia. Aku akan pakai pov Rukia sampai chapter terakhir. Ya kalau masih ada yg berminat membaca fanfic ini hehe.

salam kenal Yuki-san. Istilah-istilah itu adalah bahasa Prancis :) . iya nih ceritanya kebalik Rukianya yg tersesat di dunia manusia emm..ini masih termasuk fantasy kan? Untuk deskripsinya aku usahain lebih diperjelas . arigatou Yuki san sudah capek-capek ngetik ngasih tau aku cara penulisan yg benar. Sebenarnya aku tahu tapi aku malas menambah titik hehe, fanfic ini udh lama banget di laptopku aku bikin ketika masih awam jd asal-asalan aja, ketika mau publish malah nggak sempet aku teliti lagi jadi dibiarkan apa adanya. Wah..Yuki-san suka HitsuRuki ya? Sama aku juga tapi inspirasi memberikanku kisah tentang Ichigo dan Rukia jd ya ini deh. Arigatou sudah review mohon reviewnya lagi ya…

.

Arigatou kepada readers yang sudah memberi review, aku sangat senang sekali. Maaf ya kalau chapter awal kemarin ceritanya sedikit. Semoga chapter ini lebih baik lagi, mohon reviewnya ya untuk chapter ini biar author ini bisa semangat updatenya. Arigatou minna….


End file.
